


In a Flash - Part two

by olicitys_castle1



Series: In a Flash [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Voicemail, Worried Oliver, hurt felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicitys_castle1/pseuds/olicitys_castle1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next part of Person A of your OTP is in an accident, is hurt and is stranded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Flash - Part two

It’s when Oliver walks over to grab his black towel, which is hanging over the back of Felicity’s computer chair, he sees it. His phone blinking silently, alerting him that he has a new voicemail. A green notification beside Felicity’s face. He freezes momentarily. His stomach turns as nerves fills the inside of his body. She never leaves voicemail messages, she only ever texts. And if she does ring, it’s always related to some type of emergency.

The last time she left a voicemail, Helena had threatened her into finding her father and tied her up.

There had to be some type of emergency, it would be the only explanation. His mind starts to create all these possibilities, Thea hurt, Diggle in hospital, Laurel relapsing.He moves quickly to the phone, pushing the button and bringing it up to his ear, all in one go.

“Oli-Oli-veeer,” He lets out a slow shaky breath. He knows straight away that something is wrong, he can hear the panic in her slurred voice.

“I’m upside down and I’m st-stu-ck.” She stutters and pauses to take a deep breath. Her voice uneven and slurred, pain evident in her tone, “The, the car came out of nowhere.” She sniffs, and he can hear something move in the background. “One second, it’s just me on the road and everything is fine, the next, everything is spinning.” It’s quiet for a couple of seconds, and in those seconds his heart tightens.

He doesn’t need to be a genius like Felicity to know that someone had rammed her off the road. Her rustling brings his attention back to the voicemail he’s listening to, her uneven breathing filling his ears. He can hear her mutter a panicked “oh frack.”

His heart begins to race. He needs to hear her speak again, “come on Felicity, say something,” he muttered to himself.

“There’s so much blood, I don’t know wher…” She started to say, but is interrupted by a cough, “I can’t see where it’s coming from. I..I couldn’t see it before when I rang for help. I mean, I did see a little on my hand before but there is quite a bit more now.” Silence again. “There’s so much blood, Oliver.” She whispers, her voice just loud enough to hear over the phone.

“I rang for help, I think medics or something are on their way. They should be coming soon, but I’m in the Glades, and you and I know that the Glades aren’t their top priori..” She coughs, and then coughs again. He can hear her getting weaker.“-Priority,” she continues, her voice slow, weak, so very abnormal to her normal chirpy voice, “which means they are probably not going to get here in time. I’m so sorry that we even had that stupid fight in the first place. If I hadn’t of stormed out, I wouldn’t even be in this mess. I’m so sorry; and I just want to say, I love you, Oliver Queen.” Beep, beep, beep, beeeeep…….


End file.
